Alexandra Wright
category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica category:Millennium Sivadians category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters category:OtherSpace Characters Genetic Profile Wright, Alexandra Paige W980615-386 06/15/4008, Ynos, Sivad Alexandra's genetic makeup displays many of the more common alterations typical of 41st century Sivadians, including the genetic markers consistent with routine editing to remove any errors (ref. Manual 3, Section 2, p 854a-r). There are, however, several notable deviations, as outlined below. Additional reference material can be found in the accompanying report or in Sivad's databanks, as noted throughout this overview. Stringent guidelines were utilized in order to select the most desirable alleles for Alexandra's physical appearance. While it is primarily a composite of the features of both of her parents, there are several sections of her DNA where material was added that belongs to neither (ref. YNOS-W980615-386: A98-106, E852-884, Q314-347). In those sections where no alleles that met the standards were present, they were obtained from the genetic profiles of ancestors and/or other close family members, and spliced in in place of the less than optimal material. (ref. Sanders, Rebecca R./YNOS-S87234-236, Wright, Daphne L./ENAJ-W23871-589) This process is not rare by any means, and is perhaps only notable in the context of her profession as well as the other genetic alterations. Markers indicate several major alterations to both the central and peripheral nervous systems. The most extensive change was the wholesale expansion of the nervous system itself (both afferent and efferent), achieved by increasing the number of sensory neurons, motor neurons, and cutaneous receptors (ref. p 12). Changes to the size and composition of the nerve cells themselves were made to bring increased sensitivity to electrochemical impulses, allowing more signals to travel more quickly along the same number of nerve bundles. Alterations were made to the brain cells to accelerate the process of signaling between synapses, and to reduce signal loss between neurons (ref. p 15). The end result of these changes is approximately a 20% reduction in reaction time, as well as a marked increase in manual dexterity (ref. p 10). As an added side effect, the nerve cells have been rendered able to repair or even fully regenerate themselves should they be damaged or destroyed. However, Alexandra is also more senstive to tactile stimuli, which brings with it the adverse side effect of a lower pain threshold. (ref. p 13) The composition of Alexandra's muscle fibers has been altered, rendering them slightly more elastic, as well as adjusted for a heightened level of sensitivity to electrochemical impulses. This is another contributing factor to her enhanced reaction time and manual dexterity. Also due in part to these changes, she can easily maintain a fairly consistent level of muscle tone and mass. There are no markers present to indicate that Alexandra's menemonic or cognitive functions have been artificially enhanced, aside from the slight increases that are merely side-effects of other changes already mentioned. (ref. p 20) Cybernetics Mnemonic Augmentation: Patterson, K., Ynos Cybernetics, serial #A29487X81. A hard drive designed to work in parallel with already-existent memory functions of the human brain. Storage capacity: approx. 50EB. Synaptic Augmentation: Patterson, K., Ynos Cybernetics, serial #K347R89B. A secondary neural network designed to work in tandem with existing synaptic functions. This particular piece is designed mainly for increased speed in cognitive functions. Infomatrix Access Link: Patterson, K., Ynos Cybernetics, serial #98L3487X. Direct digital/neural interface. Cybernetic Arm (Medical): Patterson, K., Ynos Cybernetics, serial #10R238Z9. Complete prosthetic left arm, equipped with YC-84 medscanner, YC-5 standard surgical toolset, and custom YC-C1 emergency cybernetics toolset. Current Events Alexandra took on a position as a civilian contractor aboard the ISS Tharsis when the ship was pressed into service and the crew reactivated by the Orion Arm Union Fleet. Her combination of medical knowledge along with subjects like physics and engineering are what prompted the offer, her primary duty being to monitor the effects of the rift on the ship's crew. She actually turned down the initial offer, citing duties to her then-employer, Kanter's Hope, a charity medical vessel run by the La Terran government. When the offer was doubled, however, she saw no reason to turn it down again. She was, of course, aboard when Tharsis was pulled through the rift, and actually ended up being one of the first Outversers to set foot on Comorro Station. Lex (as she prefers to be called, at least outside the medbay) can frequently be found volunteering at the refugee clinic in the Comorrite Hub, in or around the Docking Hub, or on board the ISS Tharsis. Category:Gideon_Web